zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cremia's Carriage
I'm not really sure if this move is suitable. It did spring to mind to call it this when I first seen the quote but really if you think about it the quote calls it a wagon as opposed to the sound track name which gives it a full title. By going on direct quote we should by all rights call it just wagon and not crimea's wagon which makes it seem like their describing the vehicle itself and not giving it a title. Oni Link 22:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I fully agree with the point that this name is not suitable at all. We should either leave it as "Cremia's Carriage" or move it to simply "Wagon" like the quote says. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The wagon belongs to Crimea? lolwut? Anyway, this move may be a bit too spontaneous for its own good, though I must say I've no idea what kind of logic Oni is using here. In my estimation, what we had before is close enough to be a canon name, which is always preferable to a conjectural one (this is a borderline case, since it isn't ever implicitly referred to as "Cremia's Wagon", but this name rather being a composite of the two.) Regardless of how this turns out, the move was a bit too sudden, just thought I'd say.--AuronKaizer ' 23:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::As I see it, there is a major pro and a major con for moving it to "Wagon". The pro is that it is obviously a direct in-game quote. The con is that a generic title like that would make it so we would possibly need to include all the far less important wagons throughout the series as well, such as the one in TMC, seeing as the page would be referencing the objects in general over this specific one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::The thing is the game always refers to it as a wagon, so calling it a carriage just because the soundtrack does seems odd. Using "Name's Thing" as a page name (whether the exact string of words appears or not) is a very common thing from what I can tell. Ganondorf's Steed, Zelda's Rapier, Anju's Henhouse, Link's Butler, I'm sure there are plenty more. Yes, that move was admittedly hasty in hindsight, but it seemed significantly more official a name than one derived solely from a sound track title. So, I think Cremia's Wagon is still a plausible possibility given that we use that page title scheme other times. That being said, a page for wagons in general is not necessarily a bad thing.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ganondorf's Steed and Zelda's Rapier both have unofficial name tags, Anju's Henhouse is actually called that, and Link's Butler probably should have an unofficial name tag unless we have proof that it is called that somewhere. That is why there is no point in calling this Cremia's Wagon if other, more official choices exist. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oops, I was looking at OoT in the Anju's Henhouse page instead of MC. In that case we're just extending a name to a game in which the name is not used. Anyway, there's no reason we can't say Cremia's Wagon and use an unofficial name template. While "Cremia's Carriage" may technically fit with our rules for not needing an official name tag (does it really? We of course don't have much written down in the way of rules), it conflicts with official naming of the vehicle, which is called a wagon, so I'd argue that we shouldn't consider it an official name. "They" are called aliens by the sound track, but that doesn't make it ok to say that they are aliens, because the game always calls them ghosts. Granted that's more significant since ghosts and aliens are quite different while carriages and wagons are more or less the same things, but you get what I'm saying. Having a page for just "Wagon" is still an option, it would be less specific in this wagon's case but more technically official. If people still don't think "Cremia's Wagon" should count as a name then I think that's the best option.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wagon page might not be a bad idea since it could cover the Twilight Princess section where your protecting Thelma and Ralis Oni Link 23:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention that, TP's wagon protection segment also could use a page in which it can be explained in detail, then linked to by other pages. TP's ending, Din's Troop, and MC's Malon also use wagons, and would just require a small mention. Yeah, I think we should just forget the technicalities of naming Cremia's wheeled conveyance and make one "Wagon" page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC)